Murder at the Mansion
by Just Another User
Summary: The Tekken crew is invited to stay at an old, isolated mansion, but one of them has become a ruthless killer and is out for blood. Will they figure out who it is or destroy themselves out of paranoia and or stupidity? Please R&R! Chapter 8 is up!
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**--Thank you for taking the time to read this fanfic! Just so you all aren't confused, Masahiro Sakamoto is a character made up by me, and he will be the host for the whole event. He is from my previous fanfic _A Rising Star_ (which NO ONE REVIEWED --). Not all of the Tekken characters will appear in this fanfic. Each chapter will be from a single person's point of view except for this one.**

It was a sunny day on Massacre Island. There were a few puffy clouds in the sky. Part of the Tekken crew entered a gigantic mansion made of dark grey stone. They had all been invited to live at the mansion for 60 days for a program called "Murder at the Mansion".

The main hall was certainly something to look at; the carpet was red, and there were two gigantic staircases leading up to a balcony, where a man with long brown hair wearing a tuxedo stood, watching the Tekken crew. There were various paintings on the walls, as well as tall windows and a stained glass skylight at the top.

"Welcome, Tekken characters, to the Murder in the Mansion program! One of you, you know who you are, is a ruthless killer. Everyone's job is to find out who the killer is and kill them! The killer's job is to kill everyone. You each have your own personal room made to suit your taste. Inside each room is a map of the mansion. Dinner is always at 6:00 PM, breakfast at 8:00 AM, and lunch at noon. The time is now 11:55 AM. The rooms are in the hallway to your left. Now go make yourself at home and I'll see you in a few minutes in the dining room." explained Masahiro. He was about to walk away when he heard a shout:

"HEY! You're a bad host! Who put you in charge?" screamed Baek Doo San.

"If you must know, no one actually put me in charge. Jeff Probst was supposed to host this, but he's...er...in jail...or something like that. Just don't tell anyone." said Masahiro.

"HEY! That's against the law!" shouted Lei, pulling out an HK USP. "You're under arrest! Come down the stairs slowly with your hands in the air!" Masahiro, his eyes wide with fear, looked around, then pulled out a smoke grenade, pulled the pin, and threw it at the ground. Smoke poured out of the grenade, and Masahiro ran for his life. Lei quickly ran up the stairs and took chase.

**JIN KAZAMA**

After the whole "everyone shouting at the host" stuff, I decided to go to my room and hang out for a while. I noticed Heihachi running away from my room with a bunch of tools, laughing evilly. Ah well, I've always known he was a weirdo. I was about to open the door when suddenly I was knocked over by something that was going really fast. When I got up, it was Xiaoyu, and she was violently twitching and bouncing.

"HI JINNYJINJIN!" screamed Xiaoyu. "They put an Espresso machine in my room! Isn't that just the GREATEST? Now I feel like if I stop moving I'll die!"

"Why me" I mumbled. I started to open the door, but I soon found Xiaoyu in front of me.

"Let me open the door! Opening doors is my hobby!" shrieked Xiaoyu at the top of her lungs. She turned the knob and threw the door open as hard as she could, racing inside at a very high speed. Suddenly, just as I thought things were weird enough, I heard machineguns start firing, and knives were thrown across the room. After all the action had stopped, I walked inside to find a bunch of bulletholes in the wall, as well as a dozen knives. A small piece of paper floated to the ground. I picked it up and read it:

_Your pain has only begun! I'll be back to finish the job!_

"It's only JULY and you've already got a valentine, Jinnyjinjin?" exclaimed Xiaoyu. "I'm SOO jealous! Here, lemme read that!" Xiaoyu violently grabbed the piece of paper out of my hands and read it over.

"...I don't get it." mumbled Xiaoyu, with a confused look. She was still twitching. She looked Jin over, scratching her chin. Suddenly her face burst into a wide grin. "Oh well, your valentine gave you a bunch of cool knives! Can I have one? Please? Please?"

I knew, for the safety of everyone else around me, that I was not to let Xiaoyu handle a dangerous weapon.

"No, you can't." I said. Xiaoyu looked disappointed.

"Oh well, I guess you're just having a case of the MONDAYS! I'll see you later, Jin honey!" giggled Xiaoyu. She started to run out the door, but instead crashed into a wall. She backed up, rubbed her head, and ran out the actual door and down the hall towards her room. I ran out into the hall.

"Uh...Xiaoyu, it's Friday!" I called out to Xiaoyu. Apparently she didn't hear me because she was so intent on getting more Espressos. By the end of this I'll probably have to get a restraining order. I walked back into my room and looked at the note. What if that note was written by the killer? Oh well, I just need a rest...and something to eat. I checked on a clock attached to the wall, which had a bullethole in it. Sure enough, it was noon; time for lunch. I walked out of the room and out into the main parlor. I realized I had forgotten my map, but I guess a little exploring couldn't hurt. I walked through a few hallways, but suddenly the floor was vibrating to the beat of a...song. It was coming from downstairs. Curious, I saw a staircase leading down that had a neon sign that said "Dance Floor". I walked down the stairs and emerged in a gigantic room with a huge disco ball hanging from the ceiling. There was a huge DJ booth with no one controlling it, and the song "I Like To Move It" was playing. In the center of the gigantic dance floor was none other than Tiger Jackson. He did a headstand, except his legs were spread out to his sides.

"Oh snap! You suckas got served!" shouted Tiger, spinning around and then jumping up to his feet. He danced over to me, taking off his sunglasses with one hand. "How y'all doin' tonight?"

"Umm...I'm just fine." I said. I wish I could dance as well as him! Tiger did a backflip and landed in a cheesy Kung Fu stance.

"Who needs all that violent Kung Fu stuff when you've got the skillz that killz?" asked Tiger.

"Isn't Capoeira violent, though?" I asked. However, Tiger didn't get to answer me, because I heard someone come stomping down the stairs. I turned around to see my least favorite person: Kazuya.

"What're you doing, Jin! It's lunch time! Can't you read a clock? Get up here RIGHT NOW or each square on that dance floor will have part of you on it!" screamed Kazuya. He ran over to me and bashed me over the head with a wooden spatula. I don't know why they make those. It hurt a lot! I fell to the floor, clutching my head in pain. That didn't stop my dad, though. He beat me on the floor with that spatula, shouting random profanities while doing so. Finally I kicked him in the face and ran up those stairs as fast as I could, screaming. I raced into the dining room and almost crashed into the table. I grabbed the seat next to Jun and sat down, my face red and parts of my shirt torn. Everyone was staring at me except Ganryu, who was too busy shoveling chicken into his mouth. Michelle took one look at her plate and screamed.

"YOU MURDERED A CHICKEN!" shrieked Michelle. She pointed an accusing finger at Masahiro, who was at the head of the table. "Don't you people realize what you're doing these days?! Think of the poor innocent animals!" Julia looked exasperated.

"Mom, you're embarrassing me!" whined Julia. Now everyone was staring at Michelle, even Ganryu. Michelle looked at Julia with fury in her eyes.

"I'm allowed to stand up for what I believe! You and I have to help make the world a better place by making these people stop killing our beloved animals!" exclaimed Michelle. Julia was starting to cry. I did feel sorry for her, but now wasn't the time to speak. Masahiro looked nervous. He was starting to sweat.

"It's all right, Michelle. I'll just ask the chefs to make vegetarian dishes for you. Just calm down." said Masahiro.

"No, it's not all right!" screamed Michelle. "A chicken died just for the happiness of a few people! How is that all right?" Ganryu reached across the table, grabbed Michelle's plate, and put it next to his own.

"If you don't like it, then give it to me!" said Ganryu, shoveling Michelle's food into his mouth. Michelle looked disgusted.

"Ugh! You're such a pig, Ganryu!" snapped Michelle. With that, she briskly walked away from the dining room. Julia looked at me, her face stung with tears.

"Can I come live with you, Jin?" she asked, in a gloomy voice.

**REMAINING CHARACTERS:**

Anna Williams

Baek Doo San

Boskonovich

Bruce Irvin

Bryan Fury

Christie Monteiro

Combot

Eddy Gordo

Forest Law

Ganryu

Gon

Gun Jack

Heihachi Mishima

Hwoarang

Jin Kazama

Julia Chang

Jun Kazama

Kazuya Mishima

King

Kuma

Kunimitsu

Lee Chaolan

Lei Wulong

Ling Xiaoyu

Michelle Chang

Mokujin

Nina Williams

Panda

Paul Phoenix

Prototype Jack

Tiger Jackson

Toshin

Yoshimitsu


	2. Chapter 2: Pimpin' in the hood

**HEIHACHI MISHIMA**

I hate that stupid Jin Kazama.

Why, you ask? Well, he's crashed every single one of my cars that I've ever bought! He even crashed one that I hadn't even bought yet! It amazes me how he survives those crashes. It's all because he gets drunk with those stupid sons of mine and always has to be borrowing MY cars. It's almost as if he _wants_ to crash them!

I'm going to kill Jin. I don't know who the killer is, but he isn't going to get Jin before me! I booby-trapped his room today, so I was hoping he'd be riddled with bullet holes and knives. However, he arrived at lunch today, which made me want to throw my knife at him. How could he have possibly avoided my trap? It was foolproof! Oh well, I guess I'll try again later. I've already got an idea; I'm going to booby-trap the toilet in his room!

Today I walked downstairs past the dance floor (stupid kids and their loud music these days) and found a room where Forest Law was training by himself. I asked him why he didn't show up for lunch today, and he snarled at me.

"I must get stronger! Everyone's gotta sacrifice a few things, so I sacrificed my free time for training!" screamed Forest.

"You're going to burn yourself out if you don't take a break once in a while." I said. Forest looked like he was about to explode.

"NO! No break! All work and no play make Forest Law stronger!" shouted Forest.

I made a mental note to avoid that room from now on.

The next day, as I was walking downstairs, that rude little girl Xiaoyu ran into me straight-on! I still can't believe they put that Espresso machine in her room. She's too dangerous with that device. She's also been running to the bathroom a lot, which is the only side effect that she knows about. Maybe I should sneak into her room and steal it from her! She'll probably be suffering the next few weeks from drug withdrawal, but at least we'll all get to keep our sanity during that time.

That suicidal maniac King tried to hang himself from the banister today, but the rope snapped and he fell onto the floor, breaking his leg. Poor guy...he should probably see a psychiatrist. I don't see any reason why he should be trying to kill himself. Whenever people talk to him, he screams at them and threatens to wipe the floor with their faces! Feeling sympathy for him, Julia tried to talk him into enjoying life today. However, when she walked out of King's room (which was filled with Linkin Park and Evanescence posters) she was crying and had quite a few bruises on her. Her jacket was torn up, and King was snarling wildly, Linkin Park music blaring out of his stereo at full volume. Talk about a psychopath...

Speaking of psychopaths, my idiot son Kazuya has been stalking Jin lately with that stupid wooden spatula of his. Whenever no one's looking, he tackles Jin and beats him over the head. He'd better stop that, because I'm supposed to be the one killing Jin, not him! I may as well just take that spatula from him and beat Jin to death with it. Kazuya tried to beat up Lee with that wooden household utensil of doom, but suffered a severe thrashing. If he attacks me with it, he won't have a spatula anymore. I'll use it to make my own pancakes. The pancakes that the chefs make here aren't as good as the ones Jun makes. One of these days I've got to get rid of those stupid sons of mine...

I got to the dining hall pretty early for dinner. The only person there was Gon, but Gon isn't a human, so I guess I was the only person there. I sat down in my chair and awaited the waiter (HA! It rhymes! Isn't that funny?), but that stupid little dinosaur Gon threw his stupid little beach ball at me! I wasn't expecting it, and that thing can actually hurt if Gon throws it hard enough, which he did! Furious, I threw it back at him with full force. Sure enough, it hit him square in the face, doubling him over. I would've pummeled him into the floor, but at that point everyone started coming in. Michelle and Julia got vegetarian dishes, so the dinner was a bit quieter...until one of the waiter people tripped with his platter of meat. The food splattered all over Bruce Irvin. For some reason, Bruce thought it was Anna who tripped the waiter.

"I pity da foo who tripped the waiter!" shouted Bruce. He grabbed a piece of chicken and hurled it at Anna. Nina burst into laughter at the sight of her sister being humiliated. Anna, shocked and disgusted at the same time, looked at Bruce with fury in her eyes.

"That's no way to treat a lady!" snapped Anna. She grabbed a piece of broccoli and threw it at Bruce, which hit him in the face. She whirled around to face Nina. "And you, dear sister, need to know when to keep your mouth shut!" She scooped up some rice on her spoon and hurled it at Nina. Nina screamed as the rice hit her in the face, brushing it off in disgust.

"It's on, Anna!" shrieked Nina, picking up her plate and hurling its contents at Anna. I knew where this situation was going, so instead of letting it play itself out I decided to speed it up. I stood up on my chair, clutching a piece of chicken in my right hand.

"FOOD FIGHT!" I screamed, throwing the chicken across the room at Masahiro, who was bug-eyed as I did it. Much chaos ensued from that point. Everyone grabbed what they had on their plate and chucked it at a random person across the table. Gon threw his stupid little beach ball at me again, which I hoped was the last time he'd ever do it, because I grabbed a knife and was about to pop it when Toshin grabbed Gon and threw him at me, knocking me over before I could pop the beach ball. Ganryu was simply eating the food thrown at him. Kazuya tackled Jin, whipped out that evil wooden spatula of his, and started beating Jin over the head. Jin screamed, curling up and covering his head with his hands. Jun kicked Kazuya off Jin. Michelle fell back in her chair, mashed potatoes flying over her head matrix style. Julia saw this as a chance to get back at her mom, so she threw her veggie burger at her. Michelle was about to scold her when she was hit in the head by Gon's beach ball, thrown with incredible strength by P. Jack.

"STOP!" screamed Masahiro, wiping the chicken off his face with his napkin. However, no one heard him. Panda, who was eating separately from everyone else with Kuma, grabbed Xiaoyu and threw her at Jin. Xiaoyu started shouting random things at an extremely high pitch and speed. Jin, frightened, threw Xiaoyu back at Panda and hid behind me. Bryan Fury wasn't throwing food; he was throwing punches. His first victim was Lei, whom he did his Mach Punch to, knocking the Chinese cop across the room. Yoshimitsu was dashing across the table, throwing forks and knives at people ninja style. Kunimitsu was a foot behind, trying to cut off Yoshimitsu's sword arm. Eddy and Tiger were breakdancing and throwing food at eachother at the same time. Hwoarang and Baek were in the corner, throwing sushi at anyone who got within 10 feet of them. Mokujin was observing peoples' food-throwing strategies and copying them. Combot was defending Lee by blocking the incoming food while Lee threw his corn on the cob at people. However, the big characters (Toshin, Kuma, and Panda) decided to start throwing everybody at me.

Toshin's first target was, once again, Gon. He picked up the little dinosaur and hurled him with full power at me AGAIN. I was knocked over AGAIN, and it hurt really bad AGAIN. When I got up, I saw Kuma pick up Lee and throw him at me. I rolled over to the side to avoid my son, but then Panda threw Xiaoyu at me. I kicked her out of the air, then started running towards the door, Christie flying past me. Tiger and Eddy were next, the two hitting the door as I ran out of the dining room. When I was out in the hallway, I ran as fast as I could to my room. Whew, that was a bit too much action for someone as old as me! I flopped down on the bed immediately and went to sleep. Tomorrow I'll plan my next attack on Jin.

When I woke up, I looked at the clock and realized I had been sleeping for several hours. However, it was still night time. Something had obviously woken me up. I felt the floor vibrating to a beat. I thought that Tiger was having a dance party or something, but when I got out of bed I heard Hwoarang shouting outside. I looked out the window and couldn't believe what I saw.

Hwoarang was dressed in all white pimp clothes. He had a white feathered hat and a cane with a crystal ball. He, Baek, Anna, Julia, Eddy, and Christie were all sitting in a pimpmobile, rap music blasting at full volume. The pimpmobile was bouncing up and down, and they all looked like they were having the best time of their life. Kids and their loud music these days! I thought of opening the window and shouting at them to keep it down, but then I saw Michelle come stomping outside.

"JULIA CHANG, YOU GET IN HERE RIGHT THIS SECOND!" screamed Michelle. "You are in BIG trouble, missy! I can't believe my own daughter is...is..." Julia looked furious.

"But mom, you never let me do anything fun!" whined Julia. "I always have to study or do that tribal stuff you always make me do!"

"You have three seconds to get over here or you're grounded!" snapped Michelle. Julia started to cry, jumping out of the car and walking towards her mother. Michelle stomped forward, grabbed Julia by the left wrist, and dragged her into the mansion. Maybe I should do that to MY children when they're misbehaving! Tiger came out of the mansion and gasped when he saw Eddy and Christie making out.

"OH NO YOU DI'INT!" shouted Tiger. Eddy looked angry.

"You wanna mess? Huh?" replied Eddy, jumping out of the pimpmobile. "I'll take all y'all on!"

"Better hand me your menu 'cuz you're about to get SERVED!" hissed Tiger. He and Eddy started fighting eachother with their master Capoeira skills. Anna, dressed in her zebra clothes, was on Hwoarang's lap, giggling constantly.

"Well, looks like everyone's leaving." sighed Hwoarang. Anna looked disappointed. "We can continue this in my room, Anna." Anna smiled devilishly, laughing in a drunk way. Anna jumped off Hwoarang, who jumped out of the pimpmobile. "Baek, you're parking it somewhere." With that, Hwoarang and Anna smooched their way back into the mansion. Tiger came up with a huge crescent kick, hitting Eddy square in the face. When Eddy was on the ground, Tiger spit on Eddy and ran into the mansion. Eddy was hot on his trail. Baek made the pimpmobile stop bouncing and started to drive it towards the parking lot, but suddenly BOOM! The pimpmobile exploded, sending Baek flying 10 feet into the air. He landed with a sickening crunch.

Baek was motionless.

**REMAINING CHARACTERS:**

Anna Williams

Boskonovich

Bruce Irvin

Bryan Fury

Christie Monteiro

Combot

Eddy Gordo

Forest Law

Ganryu

Gon

Gun Jack

Heihachi Mishima

Hwoarang

Jin Kazama

Julia Chang

Jun Kazama

Kazuya Mishima

King

Kuma

Kunimitsu

Lee Chaolan

Lei Wulong

Ling Xiaoyu

Michelle Chang

Mokujin

Nina Williams

Panda

Paul Phoenix

Prototype Jack

Tiger Jackson

Toshin

Yoshimitsu

(Sorry for the delay. Stupid Algebra homework...--)


	3. Chapter 3: This looks like a job for

(Thank you for your comments, everyone! :) )

**REEV**

Oops...wrong fanfic.

**PAUL PHOENIX**

When I woke up this morning, I stretched out a little bit, got my red uniform on, and walked out into the hall. I walked towards the dining room, narrowly avoiding Xiaoyu, who was running laps around the mansion interior (apparently she had been really working that Espresso machine). When I entered the dining room, the only people there were King, Kunimitsu, Anna, Bryan Fury, and Kazuya. Kazuya was waiting behind the grandfather clock for Jin so he could jump him, chuckling evilly constantly. Kunimitsu was crouched in the shadows, waiting for Yoshimitsu. Anna and Bryan Fury were gossiping about Nina, and King was drawing pictures on a napkin of himself being hanged. Suddenly I was hit in the head by...a beach ball! Gon quickly rushed over and picked up his beach ball, but I grabbed him by the tail and hurled him out the window. He's really starting to get on everyone's nerves!

The first person to come in was Jun. No one who was planning an ambush moved a muscle. Then, Yoshimitsu and Jin walked in at the same time. Kazuya jumped out from behind the grandfather clock, screaming wildly. At the same time, Kunimitsu bolted out of the shadows at a very high speed. She jumped up so she could dropkick Yoshimitsu in the head, but Yoshimitsu found a quarter on the ground and bent down to pick it up. Kunimitsu went flying over Yoshimitsu, crashing into a china cabinet. The cabinet toppled over into the doorway, landing on Toshin's foot. Toshin roared in pain, his wings flapping like crazy. He kicked the cabinet high into the air, and then dove out of the way as it fell towards the ground. Boskonovich was walking through the doorway, unaware of his impending doom. Yoshimitsu, panicking, dove forward and pushed Boskonovich out of the way, the china cabinet landing on his legs. Yoshimitsu screamed in pain. P. Jack, who had just arrived, lifted the cabinet up off Yoshimitsu and gently placed it back where it belonged, making it look really easy to do. At that point everyone had entered the room, Masahiro at the end.

"I don't want anymore food fights going on in here. Understand?" said Masahiro. The chefs came out with steaming platters of food. It smelled SO good! Ganryu was salivating. Kuma was giving me mean looks from the corner of the room. We all passed the stuff around, the line ending at Ganryu since he took whatever was left. Feeling rebellious, I stood up on my chair.

"FOOD FIGHT!" I screamed. However, it seemed that the whole food fight thing was old, because everyone gave me mean looks. Gun Jack grabbed me by the wrist and hurled me out the already broken window. One of the shards tore open the back of my uniform, got caught on my pants, and pulled them clean off as I sailed through the window. Fortunately I was wearing boxers (take that you sickos), but everyone roared with laughter. Man, today just isn't my day! I quickly rushed over and put my pants back on, running towards the front door. I noticed a black area on the grass, and a motionless body. Upon further inspection, I saw that it was Baek Doo San. Maybe he was the killer's first victim! Ooh, the suspense! I rushed through the entrance, down the hall, and back into the dining room.

"Hey everyone, Baek's, like...dead or something. He's just lying there on the grass." I said. Everyone looked at me strangely. Masahiro stood up.

"Well everyone, it looks like the killer has gotten his/her/it's first victim. Baek is dead." said Masahiro. Everyone gasped. Hwoarang threw his arms into the air.

"NOOOOOO!!" screamed Hwoarang, bursting into tears and burying his face in his hands. He jumped out of his seat and tried to run out of the room, but ended up tripping on Gon's beach ball and crashing into the wall. Everyone started talking to eachother. Lee shot up out of his seat and pointed accusingly at Toshin.

"IT WAS HIM!" shouted Lee, glaring at Toshin. "I know it was him! Look at the murderous look in his eyes!" Toshin snarled at Lee and started to jump up onto the table, but P. Jack grabbed him by the wrist and forced him back into his seat.

"I pity da foo who kills Baek!" commented Bruce.

"Why, it's my dear sister Nina who's the killer." said Anna. Nina glared at her.

"Stop trying to cover up the fact that you're the killer!" snapped Nina.

The room erupted into random accusations. Lee was still pointing and shouting at Toshin. Toshin, unrestrained by P. Jack, tackled Lee and tried to bite him. Gun Jack was pointing at P. Jack. Kunimitsu and Yoshimitsu were pointing at eachother. Gon couldn't point, so he threw his beach ball at Heihachi. Kazuya, taking advantage of the fact that everyone was distracted, tackled Jin and raised his spatula to deliver the shot heard 'round the world. Jin was screaming, but Jun was the only one who heard it. She started wrestling with Kazuya for control of the spatula. Tiger and Eddy were pointing at eachother, and Christie was pointing at Julia. Michelle was pointing at Masahiro. Ganryu was stealing the food off of everyone's plates. Combot was pointing at Toshin because his master was doing so, too. King wasn't pointing at anyone; he was drawing pictures of himself impaled in a pit of spikes. Bryan Fury was pointing at Lei. Xiaoyu was bouncing so fast I couldn't see who she was pointing at. Boskonovich was pointing weakly at me. Stupid old man! Maybe I should teach him a lesson...

"We'll make our accusations later, but for now, we're going to have breakfast." said Masahiro. Lee let out a bloodcurdling scream as Toshin chomped down on his left arm, blood starting to trickle out of the wound. Toshin reared back to sweep down and bite Lee in the neck.

"NO! MY IDIOT ADOPTED SON!" cried Heihachi. He jumped out of his seat and tackled Toshin. "I'm supposed to be the one who kills him!" Toshin threw Heihachi off and stared at Lee angrily. Lee screamed and ran out of the room as fast as he could. Toshin snarled at the doorway Lee had exited through, Gon throwing his beach ball across the room at Toshin. Furious, Bryan Fury (HA! I'm SO funny! Marshall Law loves having my comic genius at his dojo) stood up out of his seat and glared at Gon.

"You know what? I'm getting tired of that f---"Before Bryan Fury could say the next word, there was that censor beep that they have on TV when people say naughty words. I always thought that it was some TV programmer making the beep; now I know that the beep really happens in real life! "----ing beach ball!" Bryan Fury was about to throw Gon across the room when suddenly these ninja security guard people jumped through the window and restrained him. Masahiro looked furious.

"ENOUGH!" screamed Masahiro. "Can't we just have a normal meal?" Masahiro was just about done with his breakfast, but he decided to skip the rest because we were being such weirdoes. He stomped out of the room.

"Man, someone needs to take a chill pill!" squeaked Xiaoyu, twitching violently. Suddenly she stopped bouncing and twitching and all that stuff, panting. "I'm...out of breath..." With that, she collapsed on the floor and went to sleep. She twitched in her sleep, which started to creep us out after a little while. Boskonovich, Yoshimitsu, Kunimitsu, Jin, and Kazuya all stood up at the same time, walking out the same exit. After a minute or two we heard a sudden burst of machinegun fire and the sound of a body collapsing to the floor. Shocked, we all ran out into the hall to see what the commotion was all about. When we entered the hall, Yoshimitsu was laying motionless on the floor, his armor ridden with bullets. Boskonovich was on the floor, supposedly knocked over by the killer. Kazuya was spanking Jin with that dumb wooden spatula of his. Kunimitsu was nowhere to be found. Yoshimitsu's sword arm was missing.

"I think this is a CLUE!" shouted Christie. I gave her a dry look.

"Why thank you, Captain Obvious!" I said. Christie held up one arm in a cheesy superhero stance.

"Captain Obvious TO THE RESCUE!" shouted Christie, starting to fly around the room.

"Christie, when did you learn to fly?" I asked. Suddenly Christie stopped in midair, realized she couldn't actually fly, and fell flat on the floor.

Another one bit the dust. Poor Yoshimitsu. I wonder how Forest Law is doing? He's always down in that training room of his. I walked down the stairs and into the training room. Sure enough, Forest Law's body was laying on the floor, three ninja stars sticking out of its back. I clenched my fists, then screamed.

"NOOOOOOOO!!"

**REMAINING CHARACTERS:**

Anna Williams

Boskonovich

Bruce Irvin

Bryan Fury

Christie Monteiro

Combot

Eddy Gordo

Ganryu

Gon

Gun Jack

Heihachi Mishima

Hwoarang

Jin Kazama

Julia Chang

Jun Kazama

Kazuya Mishima

King

Kuma

Kunimitsu

Lee Chaolan

Lei Wulong

Ling Xiaoyu

Michelle Chang

Mokujin

Nina Williams

Panda

Paul Phoenix

Prototype Jack

Tiger Jackson

Toshin


	4. Chapter 4: The Great DanceOff!

**LEI WULONG**

Man, people are dropping out of this game like flies! Masahiro should probably go to jail for this. Today I followed him with my silenced pistol and tried to arrest him, but he's just too freakin' fast! That guy must've done track when he was a kid or something, because he's incredible! I wonder if I'll ever get to put him behind bars.

Today when I was walking towards the weights room downstairs, I saw everyone gathered on the dance floor, and Tiger Jackson was explaining something. Maybe that explains why everyone suddenly went missing after Yoshimitsu and Forest Law were killed. Everyone thinks that Kunimitsu is guilty, but I looked at the ninja stars for fingerprints and found several peoples' fingerprints; Kunimitsu's, Yoshimitsu's, Boskonovich's, Paul Phoenix's, and Kazuya's. They're the top suspects, but my best guess is that it was Kunimitsu. I walked out onto the dance floor to see what was going on.

"That concludes my explanation. The dance-off will begin in 10 minutes, so go get changed, get your music, and stuff like that." said Tiger. Everyone nodded, and then nearly trampled me as they ran out of the room to get their stuff.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Weren't you listening? We're having a dance-off! Whoever wins gets to guess who the killer is. If they're right, then the killer gets sent to jail and we all go home. If they're wrong, then they're wrong." explained Tiger. I gave him a confused look. "What? It wasn't my idea! It was Masahiro's."

"Uhhh...I guess I just won't be taking part in this dance-off." I said. Secretly, I really wanted to be in the dance-off. How come nobody ever tells me these things? I could really break it down and show everybody the skills that kills. Suddenly Anna rushed into the room dressed in that weird zebra outfit of hers. She was followed close behind by Lee, who was dressed in his usual muscle shirt/black jeans outfit. Jin was dressed in a light blue jersey, a light blue hat that was turned backwards, and REALLY baggy pants as well as white laceless high top shoes. He had lots of bling on. Next was Kazuya, dressed in his ugly purple suit. Hwoarang walked in, swinging his crystal ball cane and donning his pimp outfit. Julia had a red spaghetti strap shirt on and really short shorts. She also had black shoes on. Eddy walked in on his hands, dressed in a red suit and a white t-shirt as well as sunglasses. Xiaoyu bounced into the room, random articles of clothing put on where they didn't belong. She couldn't see where she was going because she had a pair of shorts over her head, and tripped over a turtleneck that had been tied around her legs. Nina came in wearing really gothic clothing and spiked bracelets and all that gothic stuff. King came in shortly after her and froze when he saw her. After a few seconds, he ran over to her, trying to plant a kiss on her. However, he was wearing his cheetah mask, so he couldn't do it. He stomped the ground in anger, pulled out a knife, and tried to slit his left wrist, but he missed and fell down.

The next person to come in was Michelle. I could already see the fireworks coming. The instant she saw Julia she gasped in horror.

"Julia!" she screamed, horrified. "Why...you're dressed like a slut!" Julia had a big grin on her face.

"I know! I'm so gonna win the dance-off!" giggled Julia. Michelle looked daggers at Julia.

"You've got ten seconds to get changed! You're disgracing your ancestors!" growled Michelle. Julia looked furious, but Hwoarang stepped between the two.

"Hey, lay off, lady!" said Hwoarang, putting his left arm around Michelle's shoulders. "Her outfit is so pimp! Hatin' ain't cool! Besides, I'm sure your whole tribal stuff don't like hatin', so leave the lil' lady alone. Also, that tribal outfit makes you look sexy." Michelle felt flattered; finally, a man other than Ganryu was semi-flirting with her. She suddenly felt like she couldn't yell at Julia anymore.

The next person to enter was Bryan Fury. He was dressed in his normal vest and camo pants. He was glaring at everyone.

"I'm gonna win this dance-off, and if anyone disagrees..." said Bryan. He put his fists together and cracked all his knuckles. Everyone froze, except for me, because I pulled out my gun and aimed it at Bryan's head.

"Put your hands up, motherf---"Before I could finish my sentence, an invisible hand slapped me in the face.

"PROFANITY WILL NOT BE ACCEPTED IN THIS FANFIC." a voice boomed from above. It was probably that stupid author again.

Anyway, the next person was Ganryu, dressed in his sumo outfit as usual. He glared when he didn't see any food anywhere. Gun Jack and P. Jack pushed him out of the way. They were dressed in their normal clothes (well, Gun Jack couldn't really change his appearance). Christie and Boskonovich were next, Boskonovich dressed in a pinstripe suit and Christie dressed in a black shirt that went across her breasts without any shoulder straps. She was wearing really loose white pants, and she looked really hot, but I knew that if I went near her I'd get a beating from Eddy and Tiger. Toshin was...well...himself. Same as Kuma and Panda. Bruce was wearing a black tank-top and his kickboxing pants. Mokujin was dressed like me! Paul Phoenix had his street clothes on. Gon was wearing a tiny suit that was specially made for him, and his beach ball had a ribbon taped to it. I won't tell you what everyone else was wearing, because that would take too long. First up was Tiger.

The song "I Like to Move It" started playing, and Tiger got into his weird upside-down position and started spinning around really fast. He shot up from the ground like a helicopter, and then landed on his feet. He did a cartwheel, then a one-handed cartwheel, and then an aerial. Eddy was getting jealous, and Christie was cheering really loud. After a few minutes of dancing, Tiger stumbled back into the waiting area. Now it was Hwoarang's turn.

"Too Sexy" was now blaring over the speakers and Hwoarang pimptastically (and somewhat suggestively) danced to it. Anna ran over to Hwoarang and started dancing with him. The song went on for a minute, then someone switched it off. Hwoarang and Anna weren't too happy about it. Next up was Christie.

"Toxic" started playing on the speakers, and Christie started breakdancing (how original...NOT!). Tiger and Eddy were trying to out-cheer eachother.

After her was Gon. His was probably one of the funniest dances! Some weird jazz song started playing, and Gon started doing some weird tap dance/jazz dance. He was booed off the dance floor, and Toshin threw him at Heihachi. Heihachi threw Gon across the dance floor.

Now it was Lee's turn. He started doing a dance to some hip-hop song. Jin went up and started doing the same, but Lee kicked him across the dance floor. Toshin, overwhelmed with jealousy and his hatred for Lee for accusing him of being the killer, dashed forward, grabbed Lee, and started shaking him violently. After a few seconds of doing that without anyone interrupting, he opened his mouth and bit Lee really hard in the left arm towards the shoulder. At this point, it all started to go downhill. Lee screamed and punched Toshin in the face. Heihachi, sticking up for his son, tackled Toshin and started beating him on the floor. Gun Jack went to restrain Heihachi, but P. Jack punched him really hard in the face. Gun Jack sprung up and dashed at P. Jack, who tripped Gun Jack and made him fall on top of Toshin and Heihachi. Combot was doing the robot on the dance floor. Then everyone except Combot dogpiled Heihachi and Toshin, Lee barely avoiding the mob. Toshin threw everyone off him matrix style (slow motion included) and was about to go for Lee again when everyone heard Lee let out a yelp. There, laying broken and sparking on the floor, was Combot. The killer had gotten him. He whirled around and glared at Toshin, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"IT WAS YOU!" screamed Lee. "YOU DESTROYED MY ROBOT!" With that, Lee tackled Toshin, but P. Jack picked him up and threw him into Heihachi.

"How could it have been him? Everyone was dog piling him, so he couldn't have attacked Combot." said Julia. Ganryu stomped the floor in fury.

"I'M HUNGRY!!" roared Ganryu. He tried to grab Xiaoyu, but Xiaoyu was bouncing around everywhere, and Ganryu was big and slow, so he couldn't catch her.

"That dance Combot was doing was so half a century ago, so it's not a total loss." said Christie in a ditzy voice, flipping her hair. Lee was nearly frothing at the mouth. Bryan Fury punched the floor.

"If only I were the one who killed Yoshimitsu." sighed Kunimitsu, who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"Well, we don't have judges, so I'm the winner." growled Bryan Fury. He then pointed accusingly at Kunimitsu. "And I think SHE'S the killer!" Masahiro did a cartwheel and brushed back his hair with his left hand.

"I'm sorry, Bryan, but you're wrong. Kunimitsu's not the killer." said Masahiro.

**REMAINING CHARACTERS:**

Anna Williams

Boskonovich

Bruce Irvin

Bryan Fury

Christie Monteiro

Eddy Gordo

Ganryu

Gon

Gun Jack

Heihachi Mishima

Hwoarang

Jin Kazama

Julia Chang

Jun Kazama

Kazuya Mishima

King

Kuma

Kunimitsu

Lee Chaolan

Lei Wulong

Ling Xiaoyu

Michelle Chang

Mokujin

Nina Williams

Panda

Paul Phoenix

Prototype Jack

Tiger Jackson

Toshin


	5. Chapter 5: lol this chapter has no title

(Sorry for the delay! Algebra is EVIL.)

**LING XIAOYU**

I'm so depressed! Life no longer has a meaning! It feels like the world is ending! I feel like I'm slowly crumpling away into a pile of dust that will be blown away in the cold wind of death!

SOMEONE TOOK MY ESPRESSO MACHINE!

I'm gonna stop at nothing to find that thing. If anyone gets in my way, I'll EAT them! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Er...maybe I won't eat them, but I'll horribly mutilate them with a knife. There are so many downsides to not having an Espresso machine anymore. I feel so tired all the time, and once I even collapsed in the front hall. I also have to run to the bathroom a lot, but I just don't have the energy, so I barely make it! I loved that Espresso machine so much that I named it "Betty".

Well anyway, enough about the Espresso machine. There have been other bad things going on lately...

Today I was banging my head against the wall in frustration when the door slammed open and someone about my height and size raced in. It was none other than Miharu. When I saw her, I nearly screamed! She wasn't supposed to be there! She's such a nerd! She screeched to a halt and almost dropped a huge stack of textbooks she was carrying.

"HI XIAOYU!" screamed Miharu at the top of her lungs. "Professor Wakamoto told me to bring you your homework!"

"Miharu..." I groaned. If only Panda were around, I could get her to tear Miharu to pieces!

"Oh, and guess what? I get to stay here as a guest for a few days! YAY! No one else wanted me in their room, so I'm staying here!"

"I don't want you in my room either..." I mumbled. Miharu apparently didn't hear me as she ran up the wall, across the ceiling, and down the other wall. I sighed and banged my head against the wall again; it'd be a long few days with that stupid brat in my room!

Don't think that Miharu is the only one acting crazy around here. Today Paul Phoenix got a steak knife, since he was having steak. P. Jack sparked and shook, having a little mini-seizure, and then leapt across the table and wrestled the steak knife out of Paul's hands! He then ran out the door shouting "MINE! MINE!" in that monotone robot voice of his. What a weirdo! Maybe it was some sort of bug in his systems, since he's just a prototype. Lee was picking at his food, unable to eat it since he was stricken with grief at the loss of Combot, occasionally glaring at Toshin. I grabbed my hair in frustration and banged my head against the table.

"I'M SO CONFUSED!" I screamed. "If it's not Kunimitsu, then who is it? And WHO took my Espresso machine?"

"Maybe the killer is trying to frame someone." said Jin. "This guy is smart!"

"SHADDAP!" shouted Kazuya, throwing his wooden spatula at Jin, which hit him in the face. Jin didn't notice that Heihachi, whistling innocently, had stood up and was casually walking over towards Jin's seat, brandishing his own steak knife at his side out of view. No one else seemed to notice, either. He suddenly raised his knife and was about to stab Jin when P. Jack dashed into the room and grabbed Heihachi by the wrist, wrenching the knife from his hands.

"AAHH! THIS GUY'S INSANE!" shouted Heihachi, trying to resist P. Jack from getting the knife.

"Mine! Mine! Mine!" shouted P. Jack, finally freeing the knife from Heihachi and running triumphantly back to his seat, which was, unfortunately, next to mine. I slowly edged away from him and what I saw next horrified me. Miharu was sitting next to Masahiro, twitching, and beaming up at him. Masahiro was smirking only to show respect to Miharu; inside, he wanted to run away screaming.

"Oh, this contest of yours is SO fun!" squealed Miharu. I wanted to hide behind P. Jack, because this was too embarrassing for me. Christie, who was sitting right next to me, giggled and leaned over to whisper to me.

"Those clothes your friend's wearing are so lame. Who wears a uniform outside school?" whispered Christie.

"She's not my friend!" I hissed.

"Well anyway, I hope you all realize that you can try and figure out who the killer is instead of just standing around and waiting to be killed." announced Masahiro. Miharu jumped up onto the table and started bouncing up and down.

"That's RIGHT! He's got a good point! You should all listen to him! He's really smart! If you don't listen to him, I'll tell my mommy on you!" shouted Miharu. I buried my face in the table, and Christie pretended to be coughing to cover up her laughing fit. Eddy sprang into action.

"Oh no! Christie's got a cold! I'll go get the Tylenol!" screamed Eddy, starting towards the door.

"I'll get the aspirin!" shouted Tiger, running after Eddy. Gon followed them.

"I'll get the bio-sulfusnextricarbophalualsiosis!" squealed Miharu, leaping across the room and running towards the door. For a nerd, she's pretty athletic! Boskonovich jumped out of his chair and slowly walked over to Christie.

"Don't you worry, girl, I'll have you fixed in no time!" said Boskonovich. "Now where did my miracle cupcakes go..."

"Uhh...I ate them." said Ganryu, looking ashamed of himself. He pulled some white radishes out of the pocket of the jacket he was wearing. "White radishes will help!" At that moment Eddy returned with a bottle of Tylenol and Tiger arrived with a bottle of assorted pills that had "Aspirin" written on it.

"I get to save her first!" shouted Eddy. Tiger punched him in the face.

"No, I do!" snapped Tiger, who soon received a kick to the crotch. Eddy broke the bottle open and was about to give Christie a pill when Gon threw his beach ball at Eddy, which knocked the pill out of his hands and into Ganryu's mouth. Ganryu gave a mighty cough that spit out the pill, but it made him fall against the wall, breaking it open. He rolled out onto the flower bed outside the building and a loud scream was heard. Everyone looked over to see Jun crushed under Ganryu, who was now rolling down the hill. He grabbed onto a tree to stop himself, and Jun fell down into the ravine. He climbed back towards the house, huffing and puffing from the effort of walking. Everyone was horrified at the scene! I was so scared! Poor Jun's probably in a better place now. But then...then I saw something even MORE horrifying!

Miharu was flirting with Jin! Now _that's_ pushing it over the line! What was even more horrifying was that in one hand she was clutching my Espresso machine!

**REMAINING CHARACTERS:**

Anna Williams

Boskonovich

Bruce Irvin

Bryan Fury

Christie Monteiro

Eddy Gordo

Ganryu

Gon

Gun Jack

Heihachi Mishima

Hwoarang

Jin Kazama

Julia Chang

Kazuya Mishima

King

Kuma

Kunimitsu

Lee Chaolan

Lei Wulong

Ling Xiaoyu

Michelle Chang

Miharu (Guest contestant)

Mokujin

Nina Williams

Panda

Paul Phoenix

Prototype Jack

Tiger Jackson

Toshin


	6. Chapter 6: Amber alert?

(I am REALLY sorry for not updating. Evil school brainwashing machines trying to kill me video games trying to keep me away from the fanfic evil writer's block. Please forgive me!)

**LEE CHAOLAN**

Man, things have been getting really weirder lately. Even though certain events would normally cause me to think he isn't the killer, I still think he is! Even worse, someone very important is in trouble!

This morning I was woken up by that loudmouthed brat Miharu, who was running down the halls banging a pot with a wooden spoon and screaming, "IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!" Whether or not it was her birthday I'm not sure, but I do know that she was trying to get attention. I saw that she had taken Xiaoyu's Espresso machine (thank the Lord), so things had been a little quiet lately, other than Miharu's usual attention whoring.

When I was rudely woken up, I saw that it was snowing outside. Excited, I grabbed my stuffed penguin Binky (I love to play in the snow with him!), clipped him onto a carabiner on my belt, and ran over to get my boots, gloves, hat, and coat on. However, I noticed something going on outside; someone dressed in all black with a ski mask was tying Boskonovich down to a guillotine in the garden! I wanted to jump out the window and run over to save Boskonovich, but that would let all the cold air in and I'd have to worry about stepping on broken glass in my room. Fortunately, Xiaoyu's and Miharu's room was right next door, so I decided to pay them back for all the TORMENT they've put me through! I dashed out the hall, into their room, and jumped out the window just like in a cool action movie! I started running across the garden towards the masked culprit, who saw me and started to run away. I quickly ripped a frozen radish out of the ground (don't tell Ganryu) and hurled it at the culprit with all my strength, but it missed. The culprit escaped into the mansion. I decided to let him or her escape and start untying Boskonovich. Whoever that guy was, they were probably the killer, but it couldn't have been Toshin because Toshin's a big ugly monster and that guy I saw was human...ooh, the plot thickens!

"Thank you, sonny..." stammered Boskonovich, who stammered a little bit in his voice due to the cold and his old age. "I didn't get a good l-look at him, those kids these days..." I helped him to his feet and started walking towards the main entrance to the mansion.

"Don't worry, doc. If Toshin's really the killer, WHICH HE PROBABLY IS, then he sent some guy to make him look innocent. He's pretty smart, but—OH GOD, THERE HE IS!" I screamed. Toshin had walked out of the main entrance and was staring at me with some evil glare. He slowly started to stomp towards me, so Doc and I started to make a run for it towards the broken wall Ganryu rolled through. Doc tripped, so I had to stop and help him up, but by this time Toshin had taken to the air and was dive bombing straight at me! I knew that I couldn't escape, so I unclipped Binky and threw him towards the hole in the wall. "Go, Binky! Save yourself!" I shouted, just as Toshin knocked me out.

When I woke up, I was tied to a chair in some dark room. I squirmed, but the bonds were too tight. Suddenly the lights came on, and Toshin was in my face, growling! He roared and raised his arms into the air. I'll admit it, I screamed like a little girl. Toshin's roar soon changed into a demonic laugh.

"What do you want from me?! Tell me Binky's okay! Don't kill me!" I screamed, squirming again.

"No, Lee, I'm not going to kill you. In fact, I need your help." said Toshin. My eyes widened.

"You can talk?" I asked.

"It seems that the killer, who is not me, despite your constant shouting, has been trying to frame various people in the mansion. I want to figure out who this killer is, but I don't want to ruin the game for everyone else; instead, once I know who the killer is, I'm going to have some fun with everyone else. You're going to help me do this." explained Toshin.

"Hey! What if I don't wanna help you?" I snapped. Hee hee, that was so clever! I don't think Toshin thought it was, though, because he leaned in and roared at me again. I screamed and almost wet myself. "Okay! Okay! I'll help you! Just please don't hurt Binky! He's gone through enough turmoil in his life and he doesn't need you to make things worse for him!" Toshin's eyes widened.

"'Turmoil', you say? Tell me more!" said Toshin, sitting down in front of me. I tried to back away in my chair, but he had bolted the chair to the floor. I wanted to run away screaming, but I couldn't, so I guess I had to tell Toshin Binky's story.

"Well, it all started when Heihachi adopted me and I found my idiot brother Kazuya beating up the stuffed animals Heihachi had bought for him to murder..."

**-----FLASHBACK (in third person) -----**

Kazuya kicked a teddy bear across his room, the poor stuffed animal ricocheting off the wall and into a karate chop from Kazuya that knocked off its head, stuffing flying everywhere. Eight-year-old Kazuya laughed evilly, violently ripping out the stuffing with his teeth. Lee peeked through the open doorway and watched the horrible scene unfold. Kazuya abruptly stood up and stomped over to a stuffed penguin, Lee's future beloved Binky, grinning evilly. Lee almost gasped, but covered his mouth in time. He was worried about the poor penguin's future.

"You're going down tomorrow, stupidhead penguin!" growled Kazuya, letting out an evil laugh. "But now I'm going to play outside with the grenade launcher." Kazuya started towards the door, making Lee panic inside. Lee ran as fast as he could towards his room, slamming the door behind him, panting when he settled down.

_This is horrible! I've gotta save that penguin from Kazuya's meanness! Tonight I'll sneak into his room and save that penguin. It'll be risky, but something has to be done..._ Lee thought to himself. He nearly jumped when he heard a knock on the door. He opened the door to see Kazuya clutching the penguin by the throat, smiling evilly.

"This penguin's gonna get it tomorrow! You wanna come with me and watch me hang him from the tallest tree and burn his body, then stab it with all of daddy's knives that he hides from me and then fire a rocket at it?" said Kazuya, giggling with glee at the end of his speech. Throughout the speech Lee's eyes got wider and wider until finally he snatched the penguin from Kazuya's hands, slammed the door shut, and locked it with all five locks. Kazuya started banging on the door, shouting things like, "Open this door or I'll break it down! You know I can!" and, "I'll tell mommy about the mayonnaise incident unless you give that penguin back!" Kazuya was stopped, however, by Heihachi, who sounded furious.

"KAZUYA, you were supposed to clean the gutters! GET OUT THERE AND START CLEANING!" roared Heihachi, the walls vibrating from Heihachi's voice.

"Don't tell me what to---No! Not the fire hydrant! Anything but the—AAAAAAAAHHH!!!" screamed Kazuya, Heihachi beating him with a fire extinguisher. After three hits, Heihachi started spraying the fire extinguisher at Kazuya, some of the contents coming from under the door. The fire extinguisher had been filled with the gas that they use for local anesthesia, so Lee opened up the window and jumped out with Binky, landing safely in a pile of leaves.

-----**END FLASHBACK (back to first person) -----**

"...and ever since that fateful day I've been keeping Binky safe from Kazuya's murderous rage." I said, finishing the story. Toshin had been smiling through the whole story, giggling when I got to the part about Kazuya ripping the stuffed animal apart with his teeth and the part where Heihachi attacked Kazuya with a fire extinguisher. "Now can you get me out of this chair?"

"Only if you promise to help me and find out who the killer is." growled Toshin. I nodded, desperately wanting to get out of there. Toshin bit the ropes apart, and the instant I could get away I started to run towards the exit. However, Toshin grabbed me by the ankle and lifted me up. I started flailing about, trying to get away. That guy has some serious issues! "However, I need to know that I can trust you with such a thing. If I ever, EVER even SUSPECT you of being the killer, I'll eat you. Understood?"

"I'm a good actor, you know. How do you know I'm not?" I said. Hee hee, I love messing with this guy! I'm not the killer, I'll have you know that. However, I wanted revenge for all the torment this guy has put me through. I guess he didn't take too kindly to that last statement, because he opened his mouth wide and started to lower me in. I screamed again, flailing wildly. "I'M NOT THE KILLER! DON'T EAT ME!" I wailed. Toshin dropped me on the ground and went into a private room. Why does this guy get an apartment while everyone else gets a single room? I didn't stop to think about this; instead, I ran as fast as I could out of that room and towards the dining room. I had to get Binky back; who knows, someone could've stolen him!

Speak of the devil, BINKY WAS GONE WHEN I GOT THERE! He's been kidnapped! I had to call the cops, or call the coast guard, or call the Tekken force, or call PETA. I just HAD TO GET BINKY BACK! Can't you trust old guys with your stuffed animals anymore? Say, that's pretty suspicious. Boskonovich was the only one around when I tried to save Binky, and why would Toshin send me on this hunt for everyone else? Maybe...maybe they're in some sort of conspiracy! Ooh, the plot thickens even more! I couldn't think of a plan to investigate Boskonovich and Toshin, though, because I saw Bryan Fury chasing after Lei Wulong, which derailed my thought train. Suddenly, as Lei entered the room, a gloved hand with a weird-looking gun reached out from an open closet door and fired at Bryan. Sure enough, it was an EMP gun, causing Bryan to short-circuit, have a few spasm attacks, and fall to the floor, lifeless. Lei pulled out his pistol and ran into the closet, chasing after the killer. A few moments later Boskonovich walked into the room. I ran over to him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, putting my fist at his face.

"You were supposed to make sure no one stole Binky! You're awfully suspicious, mister!" I shouted. Boskonovich looked frightened.

"I'm sorry! It wasn't my fault! I started to take that penguin back to your room when suddenly that person who had tried to kill me before snatched him away and escaped into the shadows! I tried to stop him, but he was too fast, and you know how my legs are bad! Don't hurt me!" stammered Boskonovich. I released him, going into the corner to think about what's been happening. The others poured into the room, asking one another about what could've happened. As usual, Miharu had to be an attention whore, so she jumped up onto the table and turned on a megaphone. There was a high-pitch static screech that made us all stop talking and grasp our heads in pain.

"NOBODY PANIC!" shouted Miharu. "It appears that Bryan Fury has been EMPed to death. Lei Wulong is chasing after the killer, so whoever isn't here is the killer!" Xiaoyu finally exploded from caffeine withdrawal and rage against Miharu, jumping up onto the table with a knife in her hand.

"You have RUINED MY LIFE!" screamed Xiaoyu. "You took away Betty, my beloved Espresso machine, you embarrassed me in front of all my friends, and worst of all, YOU FLIRTED WITH _MY_ JINNYJINJIN!!" With a scream of rage, Xiaoyu tackled Miharu and stabbed her a couple dozen times, blood squirting everywhere. Miharu let out one final wail before dying, her body going limp a moment later. No one stopped Xiaoyu; instead, we all started applauding.

Once everyone had left, I gathered my thoughts. Maybe Lei had led Bryan Fury into a trap! Looks like our current suspects are Lei, Toshin, and Kunimitsu—I'll bet she's lying about being innocent!

**REMAINING CHARACTERS:**

Anna Williams

Boskonovich

Bruce Irvin

Christie Monteiro

Eddy Gordo

Ganryu

Gon

Gun Jack

Heihachi Mishima

Hwoarang

Jin Kazama

Julia Chang

Kazuya Mishima

King

Kuma

Kunimitsu

Lee Chaolan

Lei Wulong

Ling Xiaoyu

Michelle Chang

Mokujin

Nina Williams

Panda

Paul Phoenix

Prototype Jack

Tiger Jackson

Toshin


	7. Chapter 7: That's hot

(Hey hey hey, guess who's back? Yeah. I promise next update won't be as far away as this one was.)

**NINA WILLIAMS**

This whole mystery thing is, like, totally freaking me out, and my sister is so totally clueless! I was doing my nails in the lobby with Christie, my best friend in the whole wide world, when all of a sudden my sister barges in and moans about how people are dying and how she thinks it's my fault! Of course she has to blame everything on me, she's just jealous because I'm prettier than her and I'm up-to-date with the latest fashion. She wears these ugly dresses all the time; she's so 1800's! It went something like this;

"Nina, just admit that you're the killer and then we can get out of this dirty, ugly pigpen!" scoffed Anna. I tried not to laugh, but I just couldn't help it. Anna glared at me because even a retard like her can figure out I was laughing at her. She put her hands on her hips. "What's so funny, sister? You think it's funny how people are dying every day?"

"You really need to get with the program, Anna." I laughed. "So what if a few people die? Isn't Lei a cop? He's good at this kinda stuff, why don't we just let him figure it out?" At that point Anna was REALLY mad, so she stomped over to me in her high heels (what a loser!).

"Excuse me!" screamed Anna. "You're just going to sit here and do nothing and hope that Lei, an incompetent fool, will solve the mystery? Honestly, Nina, if you weren't such a ditz you'd be able to comprehend the danger of this situation. I'll be off to solve the mystery without you, sister." With that she briskly turned around and stomped out of the room. When she left, Christie and I laughed so hard we almost cried. We immediately stopped, though, as Lee burst into the room and started searching everything. He's kinda stupid (Christie says he's my type...I wonder what that means?) but I _so_ have a crush on him! I giggled and quickly finished my last fingernail.

"What're you doing, Lee?" I asked. I couldn't wait for the response; Lee is completely nuts, and he says all kinds of crazy things.

"I'm looking EVERYWHERE for anything that could lead me to the killer. Toshin says he isn't the killer, but I don't believe him! All he ever does is lie and eat children, so why trust him anyway?" cried Lee, searching under the couch pillows and behind the picture frames of various paintings. Christie looked at me in a way that silently told me that Lee was creeping her out...as usual. "I'll bet Toshin lives in Greenland as the evil king of the puffins! You never know what that creep is up to!" I looked at Christie, confused.

"Is Greenland really green?" I asked Christie. I'll admit, that was a retarded question, but geez, Christie didn't have to laugh as loud as she did! It's okay, though, we're friends! At that point I decided to take a walk. I said goodbye to Christie and Lee, and I walked out into the hall. I started towards my room, but I couldn't help noticing the fact that Julia's weird mom was handing out "Meat Is Murder" fliers. Everyone was just walking past her, ignoring her constant shouting about how we shouldn't kill the animals, but things got really interesting when King saw her. He took one look at the flier Michelle handed him, and then roared and tore it apart with his jaws, and then grabbed Michelle's stack of fliers and lit fire to them with a lighter that was in his pocket (weirdo alert!), causing Michelle to scream in horror.

"King, what are you doing!" screamed Michelle. "That is very rude and very obnoxious! You ought to be ashamed of yourself!" King just leaned in her face and growled, then walked back to his room and started blaring Linkin Park music again, slamming his door. King seriously has some self-esteem problems. He's so not cool since he's a goth...but now I guess we should focus on Lee because I'm crazy about him!

My dreams came true that night when Lee came to my door and knocked. I opened it to see him and smiled my prettiest smile, slightly shocked that I had greeted him without wearing my makeup or having my hair done. He had a big grin on his face.

"Nina...would you like to go outside with me for a little while? Y'know, to take a walk and stuff." said Lee. Inside my heart jumped with joy, and I was completely frozen. I was so surprised and so overjoyed that I couldn't think of anything to say. I just nodded, staring at his eyes with pure happiness. "Really? Great! Wanna go right now?"

"Oh, Lee, I look disgusting!" I cried. "Can we go once I do my hair?" I was so flustered and so nervous that I was talking to the guy of my dreams and I looked awful.

"Nina, you're so silly. You look fine! In fact, you look great! But if you wanna do your hair first, that's fine." said Lee. I smiled with joy, but I made a huge mistake; I blurted out a word that I had been really concentrating on for a while for reasons I don't know...I'm weird like that.

"ICELAND!" I shouted. I gasped and covered my mouth in horror, realizing what I had just done. Lee's goofy facial expression didn't change one bit; I guess he was used to weirdness, since he's a wacko himself.

"You're funny. Let's go!" said Lee. He grabbed me by the wrist and led me outside. I enjoyed every moment of it. We walked together outside along the bushes, talking about how totally freaked out we were because of the killer. Suddenly we heard a growling behind us, and we turned around to see Toshin slowly advancing towards us. Lee screamed and took off running with me, and he was totally freaking out. I screamed, because not only was I, like, totally scared, but blonde popular girls like me just love to scream!

"Lee, what's going on!" I screamed.

"Less talking, MORE RUNNING! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" he screamed, heading towards the main entrance to the mansion. Suddenly Toshin dashed forward and grabbed him, holding him tightly. Lee screamed and kicked furiously, and I turned around and ran forward to save him, but Toshin blew fire at me. I didn't want my new Abercrombie clothes ruined, so I jumped back.

"LEE!" I screamed. Lee gritted his teeth and kicked desperately at Toshin, but the monster's grip was tight.

"Nina, go! Save yourself! TELL BINKY HE CAN HAVE THE COOKIES!" shouted Lee. Toshin flew up onto the roof with Lee, and I broke down crying outside the mansion...the guy I had a crush on was going to be killed by that monster!

I was in for a surprise that morning, though. When I went to breakfast, Lee and Toshin were there! Lee looked super scared about something, so I went over and sat next to him. The monster glared at him whenever it wasn't focused on its food. Lee didn't accuse Toshin of being the killer anymore, instead, he trembled whenever Toshin looked at him. Something really fishy was going on! When the host Masahiro came in, he had a cheerful look on his face, yet most of the people glared at him. I think he's kinda cute, but that's just me.

"Everyone, I've decided to hold an all-night party tonight. If you wanna sleep, just go to bed, but if you wanna have the biggest party of your life, then come to the main lobby tonight!" said Masahiro. We all seemed interested, especially me; I've gotta go to any party I can! Gon got up on the table and started dancing, and Eddy reached to pull him away but instead got a beach ball to the face. Eddy, enraged, dove forward and tackled Gon, intent on bashing his face in. However, he had sprung forward with too much force and had knocked Ganryu's plate to the floor, spilling all of his food on the floor. Time kinda came to a stop as Ganryu just stared at the mess, his eyes wide and a horrified expression on his face. Masahiro was smart; he immediately hid under the table. That's when all hell broke loose. Ganryu let out some kind of angry roar and pounded his chest, then grabbed Eddy and threw him against the wall. Tiger cheered and danced over to Eddy, kicking him while he was on the floor. I must say, this was totally freaky! Everybody was getting into a fight again, so I decided to conform (I always always _ALWAYS _have to conform to what everyone else does!) and threw a hunk of meat that was on the floor at Anna. It hit her in the side of the head, and everyone burst out laughing as she screamed in horror and madly wiped the grease from the food that had dribbled down onto her UGLY dress away. Then she like turned into some kinda animal because she screamed and tackled me! I immediately rolled back and kicked Anna into a wall, and the fight was on! Everybody started fighting eachother, and it was total chaos!

I don't know what was going on with everybody else because I was so intent on beating up my stupid sister! We got into this totally intense catfight, with slapping and shin kicking and all that fun stuff, and finally I chipped her nail, which made her totally freak out. We didn't get to finish our fight, though, because Lei started shooting his pistol at the ceiling to get us to calm down.

"ENOUGH!" screamed Lei. Everybody went silent, and I took this moment to look at all the funny positions everyone was in. Gon was on Heihachi's back, and Heihachi had a knife raised over Jin's head, but Jin was cowering in fear as Kazuya had his wooden spatula raised. Prototype Jack was picking up Ganryu's steak knife, and Eddy and Tiger were about to punch eachother with Christie trying to stop them. Michelle was holding Julia back, and Julia was trying to go over and kick Kazuya. Xiaoyu was the only one who was moving (she was twitching) besides Lei because she had too much coffee (what a surprise). Ganryu was standing over his food crying, and Kunimitsu was sitting in the corner watching. Boskonovich was nowhere to be seen...who would want to fight him anyway? Mokujin was copying what Hwoarang was doing, which was standing ready to throw an orange at Jin. I swear I felt Paul grab my butt during this silence, but I didn't wanna slap him at this point. Bruce was watching King draw pictures of Masahiro slashed up with a bunch of spikes and stuff (what an emo loser that guy King is!).

"You guys are ridiculous! You can't even sit down together and have breakfast without a fight breaking out!" complained Lei, obviously very cynical. "I'm sick and tired of this crap!"

"THEN GO SOMEWHERE ELSE!" roared King. This was really a surprise; usually King never said anything. Lei just glared at King and walked away, and Masahiro came out from under the table.

"Lei's right, you guys. You're really immature." said Masahiro, spitefully. He walked away as well...he's kinda cute, too! Not as cute as Lee though.

That night was probably like the worst night of my life! I was trying to get my beauty rest when all of a sudden I heard heavy footsteps outside my room and whimpering. I slowly went to go see what was going on, and Kuma was outside my door...except he was shaking! He was also dragging some things. I opened the door cautiously, and Kuma pushed past me, walked into my room, and got into the tornado drill position, still shaking and whimpering; obviously something was wrong.

"...oh my god! Is something wrong?" I asked. I then realized I had made a stupid question and just shrugged it off; nothing unusual. I then realized that he had been dragging the mangled body of Gun Jack! I totally freaked out and backed away from Kuma, but he sensed what I was thinking, looked up at me, and shook his head. Lei jumped into my room right after that, his pistol ready.

"What's goi—oh my god!" shouted Lei. He bent down and examined Gun Jack's body, and soon there were more and more people crowded outside the room to see what was going on. Lei stood up, and from the look on his face I could tell that he had come to some kind of conclusion. "Gun Jack was slashed to death with a sword...but not just any sword; Yoshimitsu's sword." Everyone gasped, then whispered to eachother what they thought was going on. "The killer must have taken Yoshimitsu's sword after they killed him, and I know that one of us would really love to have a sharp object in his hands..." Everyone looked at King, who was wearing tight jeans and a black shirt. "No, not Mr. Goth! Prototype Jack! Haven't you seen his fascination with the knives in the dining room, especially the steak ones?" I totally had an a-ha moment there, Lei was right! Everybody formed a mob and started towards Prototype Jack's room, but all of a sudden we heard Lei screaming and quickly went back to my room; a school bus had smashed through MY wall and had run over Lei! Not only is that totally random and totally stupid, but NOW MY ROOM WAS RUINED! I screamed really loud and fell to my knees, and I burst into tears. Anna just laughed at me, but I didn't care at that point; I'm gonna kill her soon! My sadness was interrupted, however, by a brilliant idea by Bruce.

"Hey, if the foo who ran over Lei just did that, he's gotta still be in there!" shouted Bruce, with his usual Mr. T accent. Everybody quickly stormed the bus, but found no-one; instead, a piece of high-tech computer stuff and a note that read:

"Light is the task where many share the toil."

What's that supposed to mean?

**REMAINING CHARACTERS:**

Anna Williams

Boskonovich

Bruce Irvin

Christie Monteiro

Eddy Gordo

Ganryu

Gon

Heihachi Mishima

Hwoarang

Jin Kazama

Julia Chang

Kazuya Mishima

King

Kuma

Kunimitsu

Lee Chaolan

Ling Xiaoyu

Michelle Chang

Mokujin

Nina Williams

Panda

Paul Phoenix

Prototype Jack

Tiger Jackson

Toshin


	8. Chapter 8: I hate you

**KING**

Everything is bugging me right now. I'm surrounded by conformist idiots, and I don't know how much longer I'll last. Every single day I get emotionally _tortured _by everyone around me! I'll recount this terrible day starting with this morning, because you're supposed to tell stories in chronological order.

I woke up this morning at 7 AM (so I don't like to sleep in, you got a problem with that?) and was putting on my white makeup and black eyeliner when all of a sudden I hear a SMACK against the window. I turned and looked to see that it had been hit by a snowball from Hwoarang, Eddy, Paul, and Christie. They were already making more.

"Take this, you gothic freak!" shouted Hwoarang, putting an edge on that last word and throwing another snowball at my window. Geez, they're such idiots! Didn't they know that they could break my window, or that they were being inconsiderate towards guys like me who like to wear makeup? I guess that was the whole point, since nobody likes me after all. The rest of Hwoarang's gang started laughing and pelting my window with snowballs. I decided to put up with it; after all, they'd get tired of it eventually. However, when one of the snowballs cracked my window I went bananas. I quickly put on my clothes and finished my makeup and then rushed outside, giving them my best angry growl. They didn't seem phased by it at all, though; instead, they LAUGHED at me! I slammed the ground in anger and furiously packed a snowball, then threw it at them. But since I'm so stupid and can't throw the snowball didn't even hit them! This had encouraged them to start attacking me with snowballs, but I had to take it like a man; if I ran away they'd just make fun of me! I curled up into a ball and moaned as I was pelted by snowballs. The snowy ground was so cold...cold...cold like the fragment of a soul that still resides in my body. Cold like the way the world treats me. Eventually those asswipes got tired of their immature game and left me alone to catch the flu or something. I decided that enough was enough, and that I wouldn't put up with this crap anymore. It's time we had a real fight around here anyway.

Breakfast came, and I sat there and played with the knife at my place while the buffet cycled around. I took some bacon, some sausage, and some eggs. That stupid whore named Michelle told me I needed to eat some fruits, and I snarled at her. Who does she think she is, telling me what to eat? She found another seat after I snarled at her, though, which made me feel better. I ate my breakfast while Heihachi talked to Boskonovich about the "old days". Shut up, you stupid old timers! Nobody cares about the day Andy Kaufman died; who was Andy Kaufman anyway? I don't care if it's your private conversation, I have the right to not put up with your stupid babbling about stuff that happened 20 or 30 years ago and I am exercising that right! …ugh, I get so cranky before breakfast. Why do I have to be so stupid like that? Ah well, that doesn't matter. The next part was more horrific; Mokujin was sitting across the table from me, and he was imitating everything I was doing (he even snarled at Christie when I snarled at Michelle). He took a different breakfast than me, though, yet passed the food the same way and took proportionally the same amount of food that I did! I started eating my bacon, and he was eating pancakes the way I was eating bacon. Finally I got tired of his stupid little antics and stood up. I let out my best wildcat roar that I could and leaned over the table in his direction, growling. Everyone except Ganryu stopped and watched what was going on, and for once Mokujin wasn't imitating anyone…it looked pretty weird. Christie and Eddy started whispering things about me, Michelle started praying to Jesus, Kazuya chuckled, and Hwoarang moved his chair away from me, but everyone else just went back to their food after that. Mokujin was frozen; I guess I scared the living daylights out of him…at least I hope I did. The rest of breakfast continued without interruption, and at the end that stupid host guy Masahiro entered, brushing back his long blond hair.

"Hey, guys!" he called out, smiling cheerfully, "It snowed all night, so you guys are gonna have some fun today. I've organized a snowball tournament for you guys!" All the others cheered, and I groaned in frustration; talk about the biggest opportunity for those jerks to mess around with my emotions. "Be outside in the main courtyard at 2:00 PM today, okay?"

"No," I muttered to myself. I sighed in dismay and left the room, unnoticed as always. I knew today was going to be a long day. I made sure that I would stay inside and listen to some heavy metal instead of going out and getting pelted with snowballs. I even decided to drink hot cocoa and flaunt it while they were outside in the cold. So a while after lunch I was in my room, Guns N' Roses blasting from my boom box (hey, us goths can like music other than goth music), hot cocoa in hand, when I heard a knock on the door. Groaning, I opened it hastily and rolled my eyes; it was that jerk Hwoarang. He had this "trying hard not to laugh" look on his face, and I growled at him.

"Hey King, I found something outside that you might like," he said, "It's worth going outside for, I promise." I didn't like talking to such popular people; they always know how to manipulate you into humiliating yourself. Bearing this in mind, I turned a cold shoulder on him.

"Bring it here," I mumbled. Obviously his ego was through the roof and he wasn't a nice person at all after what he said next:

"What am I, your slave? Get your coat on and let's go before it gets covered in snow!" he said, in an urging tone. He even grabbed me by the wrist; big mistake. I snarled and broke free, pushing him out of my room.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I shouted at him, bitterness in my voice. I went and got my black trench coat on, then followed him outside into the snow. However, all the others were outside making snow mounds, so I looked at Hwoarang suspiciously.

"…what time is it?" I asked Hwoarang, putting on a menacing face and fearing the worst. Suddenly I felt the impact of a snowball to the back of the head.

"It's 2:00!" shouted Hwoarang, laughing at me, "LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!"

All hell broke loose.

The usual suspects went for each other (Nina vs. Anna, Kazuya vs. Heihachi vs. Jin, Tiger vs. Eddy, Kuma vs. Paul), and that stupid little dinosaur Gon was throwing that annoying little beach ball of his at anyone who came near him. I glared at Hwoarang, made a snowball, and reared back to bean him with it but was hit in the face by a long throw from Bruce.

"Come on, Smiles, you can do better than that!" laughed Hwoarang. Rage burned in my eyes as I roared and charged straight at him, intent on tackling him. However, in my rage I had forgotten that he was a tae kwon do master, so I didn't expect it when he threw me over his head with his legs. I landed in the wreckage of the "pimpmobile" (why does everything have to be "fab" these days? It's just a car with a bunch of unnecessary accessories) and hit my head hard, but that just made me even angrier. What really angered me was that I'm a relatively big guy (you'd think that my being buff would get me a girlfriend), and he isn't, yet he still managed to do that. I decided to try and beat him at his own little game and started to make a big snowball, but when I looked up to aim I had to duck down because now snowballs were literally flying everywhere.

Boskonovich had created a snowball minigun, which he had mounted and was now firing at everyone. How he managed to do this in less than a day I don't know, but hey, the guy's a genius…a bit too much of a genius. He's also a really nice guy and never says anything mean to anyone, which made the fact that he was shooting us with a snowball minigun even stranger. People hid behind pre-made snow "bunkers" to escape from the terror and occasionally lobbed snowballs to try and hit the old scientist. Kazuya, acting like the usual egotistical bastard he is, got up and made a mad dash towards Jin, wooden spatula raised above his head like an Indian with a tomahawk, but he was quickly knocked down by a hail of snowballs and was down for the count. Finally Heihachi hit him dead on in the face with a snowball, and then he and the others chased Boskonovich off the field.

I, however, being the genius that I am, started gathering an armful of snow while everyone else was preoccupied with that old hack. Hwoarang turned to start dueling Jin with the snowballs and everyone else returned to their original conflicts, but I made a mad dash towards Hwoarang, bunching the hunk of snow I held in my arms into a ball-like shape. My hands got really cold, but I didn't care; all I wanted was revenge on that stuck-up jerk. I started walking towards him, and then it escalated into a jog, and finally a full-out sprint. Hwoarang had his back to me, which only made me run faster to surprise him with the giant snowball. Some of the others saw me and simply watched, and one of these people was Jin. Jin simply pointed at me with a shocked look on his face, and Hwoarang turned around to see me in the air with the giant hunk of snow above my head. I roared as I threw it down full force at his face. This is where the game got really nasty. The giant snowball of death hit him square in the face and knocked him down, which made me burst out laughing. However, it turns out that I had given him a concussion, because he didn't get back up for a few minutes. Everyone had crowded around us, and Jin helped Hwoarang to his feet, wiping snow off his face. Michelle, being the bossy motherly type she is, stepped forward and pointed a finger at me.

"You need to learn not to play so rough!" she shouted, in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yeah, King…I think you kinda overdid it there," said Christie, brushing hair out of her face. Hwoarang did not show any anger; he was too dazed and cold. I didn't feel sorry for him, though. I think he gave me a look that said very clearly, "Okay, we're enemies now." Jin and Michelle carried Hwoarang off the field and into the mansion, and realizing that that wasn't a good place for me to be at that moment, I walked towards a different door to the mansion. It was a pity, too; I was just starting to have fun.

At least I got to have my hot cocoa, though, which that idiot Hwoarang had denied me of. First I took off my coat and hung it in the closet, moving all of my other black clothes away from it so it could dry without getting the other stuff wet. Then I turned and picked up my mug of hot cocoa, taking a sip to test the temperature; it had cooled down enough to be drank (at least Hwoarang did _something_ right). As I started to drink, I looked out the window at the others who were still outside. Kazuya was running towards the entrance that Jin had come through, spatula in hand. That guy's pretty cool, despite the fact that he's probably insane. The only others that were still out there, though, were Lee, Nina, Heihachi, and Gon. Gon was trying to find his beach ball in the snow, having little success (I'm so glad he couldn't find it, I would've torn that little thing apart had I gotten my hands on it). Heihachi looked like he was plotting some evil deed, which is par for the course I guess. Lee and Nina, however, were flirting. Ugh, love makes me want to vomit. It messes with your head and makes one do things they wouldn't, for love is the opposite of common sense.

That's enough about love; now I'm going to go over the climax of the day. This one was rather exciting compared to some of the other "climaxes" we've had lately, but it was rather painful for me and for some of the others. It was later in the day, and I was sitting on my bed strumming my guitar when I heard a loud scream from outside. I walked over to the window to see Lee and Nina jump out of the way just in time to avoid being run over by a snowmobile that was being piloted by Tiger Jackson. The snowmobile didn't stop, though, and upon further inspection I saw a machete sticking out of Tiger's back! Some of the others rushed outside and tried to stop the machine, yet none succeeded…except Paul Phoenix, who managed to turn the snowmobile towards the mansion. Nice going, stupid! I quickly got on my coat and ran outside through the other door, looking around to see if they had stopped the snowmobile.

"King, look out!" came Anna's voice from behind me. Sure enough, I turned around to see Anna stuck on the front of the snowmobile, which Bruce had been piloting through the building! I screamed and ran for it, but I was caught on the front of the vehicle. I roared in pain; that thing had almost cut my foot off and it made me bleed! I wanted to jump off, but we were now about to go down the same hill that Jun had died on, so I knew that I'd turn into a human snow boulder if I did it. Anna and I looked at each other and screamed as the snowmobile zoomed off the cliff…but didn't hit the ground? We suddenly found ourselves suspended in midair! I nervously looked under us to see that Kuma had saved us! Kuma's awesome, I've always liked him and thought of him as cool, though I don't know if he thinks the same of me. Bruce managed to turn off the snowmobile; the key had been glued into the ignition, but Bruce was too strong for glue. I jumped down and helped them lower Tiger's body off the snowmobile, then nodded to Kuma and limped away towards the mansion. All of the others except Toshin and Masahiro came running to see what happened. Nina groaned, for Anna had survived. Michelle groaned, for I had survived. Eddy cheered, for Tiger had died. Growling, I pushed past them and limped back to the mansion. However, as I neared the staircase, I heard a conversation between Toshin and Masahiro, so I quickly hid and listened.

"Toshin, stop this! This is crazy! My job is my job, and you can't have it!" shouted Masahiro, stubbornly.

"Oh?" was Toshin's reply. "What can you do about it, then?"

"I can get you kicked out of this mansion faster than you could eat Gon!" replied Masahiro, in a lower, more stinging tone that one takes when they are arguing. Growling in anger, Toshin threw Masahiro into King's view. The giant, winged monster then stomped in and lifted up the small human by the throat with one hand.

"You're going to have to do it faster than I can eat you…" growled Toshin. Masahiro started struggling violently, his limbs moving easily in the black combat suit he wore, but he was not strong enough to escape the monster's grasp.

"W-Wait, stop! We can work something out!" cried Masahiro, now desperate. His long, blond hair flowed as he shook his head to try and free himself. He beat his black gloved fists against the monster's arm to no avail. "Don't eat me! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

No one was there to help him, except me of course, but I didn't help him. I just watched and laughed.

I guess the day had a happy ending, but stuff like the things that happened earlier just make me want to **KILL** someone!

**REMAINING CHARACTERS:**

Anna Williams

Boskonovich

Bruce Irvin

Christie Monteiro

Eddy Gordo

Ganryu

Gon

Heihachi Mishima

Hwoarang

Jin Kazama

Julia Chang

Kazuya Mishima

King

Kuma

Kunimitsu

Lee Chaolan

Ling Xiaoyu

Michelle Chang

Mokujin

Nina Williams

Panda

Paul Phoenix

Prototype Jack

Toshin


End file.
